


Hiding in Plain Sight

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper has a thing for the supernatural, M/M, No Smut, Older Dipper Pines, kind of limey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is panicked when his family finds out he's got a boy friend. He's terrified they'll find out "William" is actually Bill Cipher. His panic seemed pointless however when everyone mistakes Bill in his new form for a regular human. They actually love him. Well, all except Mabel. She feels like something's up and she's going to get to the bottom of this. Problem is, no one is taking her concerns seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing sexual type interactions. Forgive me

Bill put his arms around Dipper and nuzzled him.   
“You’re so cuddly and soft like a kitten.”   
“No I’m not.”   
Dipper replied with a blush.   
“You just like touching me.” 

Bill let go of him and Dipper stared missing the feeling when he was suddenly pinned to the wall. He didn’t have time to ask what was happening before Bill was kissing him roughly. Dipper quickly kissed back and one of his hands tangled in Bill’s hair as the other one slung around Bill trying to pull him closer. 

Bill worked his tongue into Dipper’s mouth. At the same time Dipper felt a hand slide up his hip and under his shit and let out an involuntary moan. Many more were to follow. He had already submitted to what they were doing now without a fight. Bill broke the kiss, a trail of saliva linked between them. 

“I do really enjoy touching you but,” 

Bill said with a smirk. Instead of continuing he started trailing kisses down Dipper’s jaw heading for the boy’s neck. Dipper was breathing heavy by this point. Bill grabbed a fistful of Dipper’s hair with his free hand, knocking the hat off in the proses, and angled Dipper’s head so he had more access to his neck. 

Bill’s other hand, still under Dipper’s shirt, wandered over the boy’s skin leaving light scratch marks because Bill’s nails are a little sharp. It sent shivers down Dipper’s spine. Dipper moved the arm he had around Bill to cover his mouth so he would be so loud despite being the only one’s home. 

Bill was pressing Dipper into the wall with his body, touching as much as possible. He kissed Dipper’s neck, taking time to nip and suck on the skin. Just because he’s a little shit Bill grinded their hips together. That made Dipper moan loudly. After leaving a hickey or two Bill breathed hot breath over Dipper’s skin. 

“You love my touch just as much as I love touching you. Don’t you?”   
Bill bit Dipper right on the juncture between Dipper’s neck and shoulder.   
“Ah! Yes.” 

Dipper moved his hand from his mouth long enough to reply before covering it again to block another moan. The pleasure of the hand up his shirt and Bill’s gentle grinding of their hips combined with the pain of the bite and hair pulling was an intoxicating mix. 

“I love how easily I can make you putty in my hands.”   
Bill said seductively into Dipper’s ear.   
“Do you want to go upstairs and finish what we started?” 

Dipper gulped. If they went upstairs, they would have sex. That was a given. It’s not like it’d be the first time or anything. It’s not like he was in any way against the idea either. Everyone was out of the house so they wouldn’t have to be quiet. Dipper had two choices: either have sex or have to deal with a major hard on. 

As Dipper contemplated Bill started kissing his neck again. The demon would accept his choice either way though he was clearly hoping for a chance to pound Dipper into a mattress. Dipper never got a chance to answer. 

“Hey creep, don’t touch my brother!” 

They had been so busy they hadn’t heard Mabel come in. Now she had one of Stan’s guns and was aiming at Bill. Both boys stopped and looked at Mabel. Dipper went red. Bill’s hand was still clearly up his shirt and they were still pressed together. 

“Hey! You heard me. Get away from Dipper.”   
Bill processed the situation quickly and instead of acting rationally decided to be himself.   
“But he’s so touchable.”   
Bill let go of Dipper’s hair to stroke the boy’s face.   
“And kissable.” 

Bill kissed Dipper. This just angered Mabel and she took the safety off the gun. Dipper started panicking but was still firmly trapped between Bill and the wall. At least when Bill finally released his lips he found his voice. 

“Mabel, put the gun down. You’re going to hurt somebody.”   
“Yeah, him.”   
Bill had started kissing Dipper’s neck again and was sucking on the bite mark. It’s definitely going to end up being a hickey but god it felt good.   
“Please don’t shoot him he’s- ah.”   
Dipper got redder if that was possible when the small moan snuck out. He did his best to glare in Bill’s direction.   
“I can’t concentrate with you sucking on my neck.”   
“That’s the point.”   
“You’re an ass.”   
“You love my ass.” 

Bill smirked at Dipper then kissed him again. Dipper kissed back, almost upset with himself for how quickly and easily he submits to Bill. Mabel stepped closer still seeing this as some strange guy sexually harassing her brother. 

“I’m serious, step away from my brother or I’ll shoot.” 

When the kiss ended Bill went to dive in for more but Dipper managed to push him off instead. Bill sent him a pout. Dipper looked at Mabel. If he looks at Bill he’ll give in and kiss him again. God, he’s so weak when it comes to Bill. 

“See Mabel, it’s ok. I could have pushed him off at any time.”   
“He just didn’t want to.”   
“You’re not helping.”   
Mabel didn’t lower the gun but she put the safety back on. Dipper looked back at Mabel.   
“I know he’s a little shit but try not to shoot him.”   
“Only if he keeps his hands to himself.”   
Bill scoffed at that.   
“That’s not happening. Besides,”   
Bill laced an arm around Dipper’s waist.   
“He likes it when I touch him.” 

Dipper planted a kiss on Bill’s cheek then made him let go and step away so Mabel would hopefully put the gun down. She didn’t but the safety stayed on. Bill wasn’t pleased. He wanted to keep touching on his boyfriend but it didn’t look like that was an option with Mabel here. 

“I will shoot you if you don’t stop sexually harassing my brother.”   
Dipper sighed.   
“He wasn’t sexually harassing me.”   
“Not what I saw.”   
“He’s just touchy. Please don’t shoot him. Now I’m going to go, um, take care of something. Don’t kill each other.”   
Bill perked up and started after Dipper.   
“Need any help taking care of things?”   
Dipper looked at Bill who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Mabel made a face.   
“You guys are gross and you, stay out of my brother’s pants.”   
"It's too late for that, kid."  
Bill replied and Mabel took off the safety again. Dipper put a hand on Bill’s shoulder.   
“You should probably go. Mabel’s not going to stand down and I’d prefer it if you didn’t get shot.”   
“But”   
“Some other time, ok?”   
“Fine.” 

Bill kissed Dipper then headed for the door. When they heard the door close Mabel turned the safety on again and put down the gun, taking a breath. Dipper grabbed his hat off where it had landed on the floor and put it back on. Mabel fiddled with the gun. 

“Thank god he’s gone. This thing wasn’t loaded. I was afraid I was going to have to call my bluff.”   
“Mabel, next time can you try not to pull a gun on my boyfriend?”   
“I was just- wait. Your boyfriend?! Since when are you dating anyone?”   
“Since a couple of months ago.”   
Dipper said sheepishly.   
“How many is a couple?”   
“I don’t know, 5. And 18 days. Exactly.”   
Mabel looked hurt.   
“You could have told me.”   
“I’m sorry, but I have my reasons for keeping it secret. It was supposed to stay a secret too. We just didn’t hear you come home.”   
“He’s not another Vampire is he?”   
“What? No. He’s not something I could run across in the forest.”   
“Human, got it.”   
“Yeah… Can you maybe not tell Stan, Ford, or really anybody about any of this? Please?”   
“They won’t react badly but ok. Your secret’s safe with me.”   
“Thank you.”   
“What’s his name by the way? You never said it.”   
“Oh, it’s, uh, William. His name’s William.”   
“Sorry about the pretending I was going to shoot him thing. You should have said he was your boyfriend. I would have stopped.”   
“It’s fine. I’m going to go do my thing you please put the gun back.”   
“You got it bro-bro.” 

When Ford came back from researching in the forest Stan was already back and everyone was in the living room watching the Duchesse Approves, mostly because Stan had the remote. Dipper had a book so he was almost half paying attention. 

“So anything interesting happen while I was gone?” 

Ford asked, coming into the room, and was met with unenthusiastic replies from the three on the sofa. Mabel didn’t mention the earlier incident about pretending to almost shoot Dipper’s boyfriend with Stan and she wasn’t going to mention it to Ford. 

She doesn’t understand why Dipper was so desperate to keep the fact he has a boyfriend a secret from everyone but she made a promise and she was going to keep it. Dipper was more than thankful Mabel wasn’t telling. 

He can’t believe telling her Bill’s name was William worked at hiding his identity. William is just a longer version of Bill. Then again Mabel didn’t really seem to think he was Bill to begin with. Maybe it’s safer to let his family know he’s dating someone than he thought. 

No, even under a different name Bill would do something to ruin the illusion. Then everyone would freak out and things would get complicated. It would be nice to be able to have him over more times than when everyone else is out though. 

The rest of the day went well. No one questioned why Dipper was in a high collared shirt now when he was in a t-shirt this morning. Dipper didn’t see Bill again until a few days later. He packed a bag and went into the woods. He walked around the woods for a few minutes. 

“Hey there, pine tree.”   
Dipper jumped and spun around to see Bill.   
“There you are. I swear I’m never going to get used to you appearing out of nowhere like that.”   
“I live for your startled jump.”   
Bill went over and put an arm around Dipper’s waist. They shared a kiss.   
“So what adventure are we having today pine tree?”   
“Fairies.”   
“Again?”   
“I brought maple syrup and sugar water this time. Hopefully they’ll accept that as an offering and not attack us this time.”   
“Smart. Let’s go.” 

Bill moved his arm from around Dipper to hold his hand instead. They entwined their fingers and started into the forest together. When Dipper made it back to the shack he was a wreck. His hair was a mess and his clothes were worse not to mention he was more than a little syrupy. 

“Dipper, what happened?”   
Mabel asked when he got inside.   
“Did you run into trouble in the forest?”   
Ford said also having been in the room and come to check Dipper’s state.   
“Yeah, I ran into some trouble.” 

That trouble was mostly Bill. The fairies wanted Bill and him to kiss which would have been fine if Bill hadn’t gotten too into it and took it too far. From there things go really out of hand especially when the fairies got to the maple syrup. 

“Don’t give fairies maple syrup.”   
“Why? What happens?”   
“I don’t want to talk about it. I’m going to go take a shower now.”   
Dipper walked off. Mabel put her hands on her hips.   
“Well at least we know where the maple syrup went.” 

Bill was magic he could just snap and be completely free of maple syrup. Dipper was not and had to scrub it off in the shower. Bill refuses to use his magic to clean up Dipper because he (and everyone else) wants Dipper to take more showers. 

Hygiene is important. Dipper’s getting better at it. Dipper saw Bill again next time he went in the woods and so on. Then finally everyone was out again. Ford was in the woods again and Stan and Mabel were going to the grocery store. 

Ford left the house and Dipper waited by the door exactly five minutes before there was a knock. Dipper opened the door to reveal Bill. He’s always watching so he always knows when the coast is clear. Bill came inside and gave Dipper a kiss. 

“Miss me?”   
“Of course I did, Bill.”   
Dipper closed the door.   
“We only have a few hours tops today.”   
“Aw.” 

They hung out for a while and did various things that satisfied Bill’s need to give and receive affection. In the end they ended up playing a game of Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons. Bill was willing to do whatever as long as it’s with Dipper. He really likes Dipper. 

“I roll to have my character seduce yours.”   
“In the middle of battle?”   
“Of course.”   
“Ok.”   
Bill rolled a 30.   
“Yes, and I didn’t even cheat that roll.”   
The sound of the door opening and closing was heard. Both boys looked up as Ford entered the room with maple syrup all over him. Shit.   
“Dipper, I see what you meant by don’t give fairies maple syrup now and”   
Ford stopped, seeing Bill. This is it, everything is over.   
“Great Uncle Ford I can explain.”   
“I didn’t know you were having a friend over today.”   
Dipper looked at Ford trying to hide his relief. Ford didn’t recognize Bill. Everything was ok.   
“Oh yeah this is William. He’s kind of my boyfriend.”   
Ford smiled at Bill.   
“Nice to meet you William, I’d shake your hand but mine are a little sticky right now. You like Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons?”   
“It’s fun but I only play because pine- err, Dipper likes it.” 

Ford studied Bill closely for a moment when he heard his voice. It sounded eerily familiar but he couldn’t place it. Dipper was afraid he figured it out but instead Ford shook it off for the moment. He’ll think about it later. 

“Oh well, at least your giving it a chance. I’m going to go wash up now. Have fun you two. Keep it PG in there.”   
When Ford was gone Dipper let out a breath. That was too close.   
“See pine tree. There’s nothing to worry about. I told you they wouldn’t recognize me in this form.”   
“I guess I’m just paranoid.”   
“Do I really have to go by William now? Calling me Bill won’t tip them off. Lots of people are named Bill.”   
“Bill is still a buzz word around here. I promise you only have to go by William around my family.”   
“Yeah, well, when I make you scream my name in bed it better be Bill coming out of your mouth not William.”   
Dipper blushed.   
“You don’t have to worry about that. Back to the game.” 

Mabel and Stan came home an hour later. Mabel went to the living room then stopped at the sight in front of her. Dipper and Bill were playing Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons on the floor but Ford was there too. 

He’d joined their campaign to get to know Bill better since he was Dipper’s boyfriend after all and what better way to get to know someone than over a rousing game of D & D & More D. He seemed completely unaware this could be considered crashing a date. So far in game Bill’s stabbed him in the back twice. 

“Hey guys, we’re back.”   
Mabel said, everyone’s drawing attention to herself.   
“Oh hello Mabel. I trust errands went well. Have you met William?”   
Ford said.   
“Yeah, actually. Dipper can I talk to you a minute?”   
“Yeah sure. Guys be nice to each other while I’m gone.” 

Dipper got up and followed Mabel out of earshot.   
“I thought you wanted to keep your William a secret?   
“I do- err did. We got caught up then Ford came back. I was scared things would end badly but everything turned out ok.”   
“I told you it would be.”   
“I’m glad you and Ford reacted well but the whole thing still makes me a little nervous.”   
“Is it waiting for Stan’s reaction?”   
“No. I’m sure he’ll be fine with it.”   
“Then what’s making you so nervous?”   
“I’m just afraid that...”   
Dipper looked at Mabel who seemed truly interested in what’s bothering him about all this. He sighed and looked away.   
“Never mind.”   
“Dipper, you can tell me anything. It’s ok. Is there something bothering you about William?”   
“Not exactly. I’m just not sure what will happen if you guys find out.”   
“Find out what? Dipper you’re beginning to worry me here.”   
Before Dipper could answer Bill called from the living room.   
“Hey you coming back, Dipper? It’s your turn.”   
“Coming.”   
Dipper called back then gave Mabel an apologetic look.   
“Don’t worry. Nothing’s wrong with William.” 

Dipper then went back to the living room to play the game. Mabel was left there worried. They tell each other pretty much everything. This has to be a big thing for Dipper to not want to tell her. He says there’s nothing wrong with William but she’s not sure she believes him. 

Stan met Bill briefly when he came in to watch TV but soon left because the game was going on. Bill lasted another 38 minutes but was soon sprawled across Dipper’s lap and would whine whenever it became his turn again. Dipper ran his hands through Bill’s blond hair. 

“Are you tired?”   
“No.”   
“Do you want to play something else?”   
“Yes.”   
Dipper looked at Ford and Ford nodded, understanding.   
“Don’t worry Dipper, I have plenty of other things to do. Nice meeting you William.”   
“Good to know you exist too.” 

Bill sounded like her was trying too hard to sound sincere but if Ford noticed as he left the room he didn’t let on. Bill pushed himself up to his feet and Dipper started cleaning up the game. When he was on his feet Dipper walked to his attic room to put away the game. 

Bill followed closely behind him. Dipper put the game on the desk the felt Bill put his arms around him from behind. Bill put his chin on Dipper’s shoulder. They’re about the same height with Bill being about half an inch taller. Dipper leaned into him. 

“What do you want to do now, Bill?”   
“I want to lay on the sofa and cuddle you.”   
“I think that could be arranged. If Grunkle Stan hasn’t claimed the sofa already that is.”   
Before Bill could respond Mabel opened the door.   
“Hey Dipper, dinner’s in five minutes and I need your help setting the table.”   
“Aw, I guess that solves the question of what I’m doing next then.”   
Dipper disentangled himself from Bill.   
“Want to stay for dinner Bill?”   
Dipper winced at the mess up but Mabel seemed unaffected.   
“No. I’ll just be going. Now you go do the dishes or whatever. I know my way out.”   
“See you later then.”   
Dipper kissed him then left the room leaving Mabel and Bill alone. Mabel spoke first before Bill could leave.   
“I thought your name was William not Bill.”   
“I normally go by Bill. Dipper’s just introducing me as William because he says Bill is a buzz word around here or something ridiculous like that.” 

Ok, that made sense to Mabel. After everything the triangle did Bill was still a buzz word around the shack so she can’t fault him on that. This thought proses took long enough that Bill got annoyed and spoke again, changing the subject. 

“Anyway, It’d be nice if you learned to knock. Also, what’s with that look you’ve been giving me?”   
“I don’t trust you.”   
“Already? What’d I do? You’ve only seen me twice.”   
“Dipper’s nervous about something but he won’t tell me anything. I’m pretty sure it has to do with you. If you’re doing something to my brother-”   
“I’m not doing anything to him that he doesn’t like so chill.”   
“But you know what’s going on.”   
“Of course and I agree he shouldn’t tell. Now I’m leaving.”   
“I’ll be watching you.”   
“That’s usually my line.” 

Bill murmured to himself in amusement as he passed Mabel on the way to the door. Mabel heard, she wasn’t reassured. There was something off about Bill. She went down stairs to help Dipper set the table. He had it covered though. It’s odd, there’s something up but Dipper seemed perfectly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't dead it's just updating very slowly

Bill or “William” was a topic at dinner. Ford seemed to really like him which Dipper wasn’t too sure how to feel about. On one hand that’s great news. No suspicion from Ford’s end. On the other hand, this just means Ford’s going to feel betrayed and tricked all over again when the truth comes out. 

Stan has no complaints or misgivings. The guy seemed normal and Dipper seemed happy so what was there to complain about? Mabel decided not to voice her misgivings. Not yet. But she knows something is up with “William”. The question is what. A few days later Dipper was packing a bag for a trip into the woods. 

“Hey bro-bro.”   
“Hi Mabel. Need something?”   
“You going on an excursion?”   
“Yep.”   
“Bill going to be there?”   
“Excuse me?”   
“William. He told me he likes being called Bill.”   
“Oh right. Yeah we usually go together. He knows an awful lot about the area.”   
“Really? You’re in the woods constantly. He can’t know more about it than you and Grunkle Ford.”   
“Well, he’s knows lots of things but I’m more well versed at actually traveling the woods.”   
Dipper shouldered the bag.   
“Well, I got to get going. See you at dinner.” 

Dipper walked out the door and off into the woods. Mabel watched him go. She was going to talk to Ford about William. Sure, he clearly like William but if anyone had picked up something weird it would have been him. 

Mabel went to the basement where Ford could often be found. She was in luck as Ford was there in the middle of doing some science thing. She approached cautiously. Don’t want to startle him. She cleared her throat and he paused what he was doing and looked at her. 

“Mabel, I’ll be with you in a moment.”   
He went back to what he was doing and Mabel waited. Finally, he turned around.   
“Yes, how can I help you.”   
“What did you think of William, you know, Dipper’s boyfriend?”   
“Oh, well, I thought he was nice. Very cleaver, quite sarcastic, certainly not an idiot, and he has very good chemistry with Dipper too.”   
“Was there anything weird you noticed about him?”   
“Weird? Well, now that you mention it, his voice did bother me. It really rubbed me the wrong way when I first heard it but I quickly pushed that aside. Can’t judge people because their voice is irritating.”   
“That’s it?”   
“To be honest it, his voice that is, seemed hauntingly familiar too but I still can’t place it. Don’t know where I would have heard it from. I’ve never met the guy before.”   
“Yeah, his voice is… weird.”   
“Why are you asking anyway, Mabel? I thought out of everyone you’d be happiest for your brother. Especially since this one seems normal.”   
“Don’t start calling me crazy yet but, just between you and me, I think something’s up with William.”   
“You don’t think he’s dating another vampire do you?”   
“No, I asked. I’m pretty positive William’s a human. So don’t worry about that.”   
“What’s the matter then?” 

“I don’t know what’s up yet but there’s something seriously bothering Dipper and I’m positive it has to do with William. He won’t tell me anything and William’s admitted to knowing what’s up. He agrees Dipper shouldn’t be telling us what it is.”   
Mabel tried to explain.   
“He wasn’t the friendliest to me either when Dipper was out of the room. I’m just worried my brother’s gotten himself into a mess again. William says weird things too sometimes. Like, I told him I’d be watching him and I think he murmured ‘that’s usually my line’.” 

Ford put a hand on Mabel’s shoulder.   
“You’re concerned for your brother and that’s alright. We’ll keep an eye on William if it’ll make you feel better but try not to over analyze everything. Dipper’s not an idiot.”   
“I know. I guess I’m over reacting. Something about William just really bothers me. I feel like something’s off. I thought maybe you’d noticed something too since you spent so much time with them.”   
“I quite enjoyed William even though he wasn’t the kindest to me in the game. He said all the right things.”   
Mabel sighed.   
“Alright. Thanks Grunkle Ford.”   
“Anytime sweetie.” 

\-- 

Dipper walked out of the shack and trotted off into the woods. He walked a little way in, looking around. Bill should show up soon. He always does. After about five minutes there’s a tap on Dipper’s shoulder. He doesn’t jump this time, just spins around to face Bill. 

“Bill.”   
“Miss me pine tree?”   
“Of course.” 

Dipper put his arms around Bill who quickly leaned in for the kiss. Dipper’s always pleasantly surprised at how soft Bill’s lips are especially compared to his own consistently chapped ones. He pulls away only to have Bill pull him back. 

It’s not like Dipper really minded. Kissing his boyfriend is one of his favorite things. It’s crazy how the demon went from being bent on world domination to preferring to just be affectionate with Dipper. It was hard to admit at first but Bill’s perfectly happy like this. 

Word domination can be put off a human life time. Bill’s immortal, he can wait. In the meantime, he might as well be loved on by someone he’s found he truly cares about. When their lips part again Bill smiles. It’s a nice smile, one that wouldn’t scare small children. 

“What have you planned on doing today?”   
“Getting crystals.”   
“The answer to that should always be me.”   
Dipper laughed.   
“Maybe later it will be. Crystals first though.”   
“Oh fine. You’re lucky your cute or it might have been harder to convince me.”   
Dipper’s cheeks dusted pink which pleased Bill.   
“I’m not cute.”   
“You know what, you’re right. You’re not cute.”   
Dipper looked hurt until Bill continued.   
“You’re adorable.” 

Bill peppered Dipper’s reddening face with kisses until the human started laughing. Bill got such joy from making Dipper laugh. He landed one final kiss on Dipper’s lips. Dipper kissed back with a smile on his face. It’s hard to believe now that Bill used to be his enemy. 

“Come on pine tree, let’s go find those crystals.” 

Dipper pulled out the journal, journal 2 this time, from his backpack and flipped through it until he found the right page. He showed Bill the pages. The demon eyed the information carefully for a second then nodded. 

“Ok, I know where we’re going. Follow me.” 

Dipper put the book away and shouldered his backpack again. Bill grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. They’re going to find these things and they’re going to do it together because as Bill puts it: together is so much better. 

Dipper soon finds himself laughing at a story Bill’s telling him and as they stop for lunch a little while later he has to admit this is so much more fun with Bill. Gallivanting in the woods was never this much by himself or even with Ford. 

He rolls his eyes as Bill scarfs down an entire tuna sandwich and half a thick plastic water bottle full of lemonade. Bill adores food. Dipper eats his own food but keeps glancing at Bill. He really likes Bill, like, really likes Bill. 

Mabel’s going to tease him that he’s in love pretty soon he just knows it. She’d never miss the chance. Hopefully she won’t do it around Bill though. That’s all he asks. He’s not sure if Bill has a grasp on what love is yet. 

“Hey, pine tree, let’s get moving.” 

Bill held a hand out for Dipper to take. Dipper finished shoving the trash back in the backpack then took Bill’s hand and was pulled to his feet. They continued on their way until they got to the cave. In the cave were the crystals. 

They were everywhere and all different colors. Each color is supposed to have its own magical property. Dipper looks around in awe. Bill likes watching him, finding his pine tree very cute. When Dipper was about to touch one Bill said something that stopped him. 

“You know they’re cursed right?”   
“Oh shit. I guess we can’t get any then.”   
Bill laughed.   
“Nonsense, things found in dish soap can get rid of the curse. As long as you don’t touch them until they’re washed they’ll be fine.” 

They used the saran wrap from the sandwiches to pick up the crystals after digging them up and placed them in a tuber ware container. When they got enough they high fived and put the tuber ware lid on then headed back hand in hand. They approach the shack and Dipper glanced at Bill. 

“We aren’t the only ones here. Are you planning on leaving now?”   
“I don’t have to. They’ve met me now.”   
“You want to help me clean these, then?”   
Dipper asked hopefully and Bill grinned at him.   
“Yeah, I do.” 

The two of them go inside together. They run into Mabel on their way to the kitchen sink. She was happy to see her brother. Bill, not so much. She faked a smile anyway as she greeted them, mentally repeating to herself that there’s no reason for Bill to make her uncomfortable. 

“Hey Dipping sauce. And Bill?”   
“Hey Mabel. We’re just going to wash off our find.”   
“Great, you’ll have to show me when you’re done.”   
“Ok. Hey can we borrow some plastic gloves from you. You know, the throw away kind you keep in your craft stuff.”   
“Yeah sure I’ll go get some.” 

Mabel ran off and Dipper and Bill went to the sink. When Mabel gave them the gloves they put them on and opened the tuber ware container. They washed the crystals individually using a generous amount of dish soap on each. Mabel watched. 

“That’s an awful lot of soap you’re using.”   
“Yeah, the crystals are cursed but using dish soap on them breaks the curse.”   
“How’d you figure that one out.”   
“Bill knew.”   
Mabel looked at Bill. It felt weird to her that he knew so much about this stuff. It’s not exactly common knowledge.   
“So you knew dish soap would break the curse, Bill?”   
“Yep. I know lots of things.” 

Mabel wouldn’t have noticed if Ford hadn’t pointed it out earlier but Bill’s voice was oddly familiar but not exactly. It had a weird pitch. She feels like she should remember who’s voice it reminds her of but she just can’t think of it. 

Dipper lays out the last crystal on the paper towel he put on the counter. Mabel looks at them. They’re so pretty. Bill gets two more paper towels and the boys start drying the stones individually. About half way through Ford comes in. 

“Hey, William’s back.”   
“Sure am Fordsy.”   
Ford frowned for a moment.   
“Don’t call me that. Please.”   
“Yeesh sorry didn’t mean to strike a nerve there.”   
Dipper nudged Bill and sent him a warning look.   
“No, it’s alright. You didn’t know. Hey are those crystals?”   
“Yeah. Me and Dipper gathered them. We’re going to hang them in his room.”   
“We are?”   
Dipper asked.   
“Yeah. I told you to get these specific ones for a reason dummy.”   
Ford walked over and looked at the crystals.   
“Aren’t these cursed?”   
“They were. William knew dish soap would break the curse so we washed them. They’re ok now.”   
“That’s correct but how’d William know that?”   
“I know lots of things.”   
Bill said casually.   
“Hey Mabel, you got any string me and Dipper can use up in that craft box of yours?”   
“Yeah. I’ll get you some.” 

Mabel ran off and came back with a thing of string and some scissors. Bill accepted them as Dipper finished gathering the crystals up. The two boys excused themselves and went to Dipper’s attic room where they set everything down. 

Bill showed Dipper how to wrap the crystals so they won’t slip out then they both got to work tying up all the crystals on individual lengths of string. In the end they had 6 purple ones, 5 blue ones, 3 red ones, and 2 pink ones all tied up on strings. 

“Now what?”   
“We hang them up dummy. You hand them to me I’ll hang.”   
“Shouldn’t we get some tape or something?”   
“Who needs tape when you have magic.” 

Bill grinned and lit his hand with blue fire briefly to show off his magic before grabbing a purple crystal and Dipper’s wooden desk chair. He used it to reach an easy spot and pushed the end of the string into the wood with his thumb. 

It glowed blue briefly and the string stayed after he let go. The proses continued. Due to the weird shaped ceiling Bill had to use his magic to float, which he doesn’t do often, but they got them all up there. Bill pushed the chair back. 

“There. You won’t get anymore bad dreams pine tree.”   
“I forgot I told you about my nightmare problem.”   
“It’s not a problem anymore.”   
Dipper gave Bill a hug.   
“Thanks Bill.”   
“Thank me with a kiss.” 

Dipper rolled his eyes good naturedly and gave Bill the requested kiss. Bill quickly responded, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Dipper’s waist to bring him closer. Bill’s be lying if he said kissing his boyfriend wasn’t one of his favorite things. 

Dipper was intoxicating. Was intoxicating the right word? Bill just gets this feeling and despite being a being of almost infinite knowledge he doesn’t know how to describe it. Oh well. It’s not a bad feeling so he’s just going to run with it. 

The kiss broke and Bill kind of just stared into Dipper’s perfect chocolate brown eyes with a slightly dreamy look. Dipper didn’t mind. He thought he was cute. Bill leaned in just slightly. Did he want another kiss or? 

“I love your eyes.”   
“Oh, um, thanks Bill. Your eyes are pretty too.” 

It’s true. Dipper’s not sure how Bill got this form to have two eye but he did and they are a stunning sapphire blue, always sparkling with mischief. Both boys started leaning in again to kiss. When they were a few centimeters apart the door opened. 

“Hey boys you forgot the tape.” 

Dipper pulled back and Bill scowled. This is the third time Mabel has interrupted him and Dipper. She’s a professional cock block. Forget shooting star, from now on her nickname is mood killer Mabel. Can’t she pick a better time to bother them, like, never? 

“Oh uh, Mabel, yeah, tape um…”   
Mabel looked around the room.   
“Wait. They’re already hanging up. Since when do you keep tape in here?”   
“We didn’t use tape.”   
“What’d you use?”   
“Not important.” 

Mabel frowned but didn’t persist. She’ll get a closer look at these crystals sometime when Bill and her brother are gone. Bill rolled his eyes and wondered why Mabel wasn’t leaving already. How much is it to ask for a little alone time with his pine tree. 

“Right, Grunkle Ford also asked me to ask William if he’s staying for dinner this time?”   
Dipper was relieved at the subject change.   
“Yeah, Bill, do you want to stay for dinner? We’re having spaghetti.”   
Bill observed Mabel watching him. She doesn’t want him to stay so he flashed her a smirk that was almost too quick to catch.   
“I don’t have anything else to do so why not? I’ll stay for dinner.” 

Bill didn’t miss the way the corners of Mabel’s mouth turned downs slightly and her eyes narrowed a bit. She’s the only one suspicious of him. She’s not sure what’s wrong with him but she feels there’s something and Bill can’t help himself but to egg her on a little bit. 

He’s never been able to leave well enough alone. The way he sees it it’s not like he has to though. Dipper’s going to keep his mouth shut till someone pries the “William’s” true identity from his cold dead lips and as long as he keeps playing charming everyone’s going to assume Mabel’s over reacting. 

So what’s the harm in having a little fun? Dipper doesn’t have to know. It’ll just be between Bill and Mabel. Dipper grinned at Bill, happy Bill was staying this time. He grabbed the demon’s hand and started dragging him away. 

“That’s great! Come on, let’s go wash our hands then see if Ford needs any help making dinner.”   
“Right behind you, pi-Dipper.” 

Mabel watched them leave. Dipper was so excited to have Bill stay. She sighed and when she couldn’t hear their footsteps anymore grabbed the wooden desk chair. She checked the strings. It wasn’t what she was expecting. 

The string seemed to have become one with the ceiling. She gave one string an experimental tug and it wouldn’t budge. Wait. How’d those boys get those strings tied in the rafters the chair’s not tall enough to reach that. no, no, it can’t be. Could it? It’s almost like they used… magic.


End file.
